Wie man Jack Sparrow zum Weinen bringt
by that-fire-ball
Summary: Jack Sparrow, ein unerschüttlicher Pirat soll Weinen? Wie man das fertig bringt, ohne dass der gute Jack OCC wird, darüber haben wir diskutiert. Als Commediante mir dann Haarperlen für eine solche Geschichte anbot, war der Deal komplett...


_für Commediante, die mir dafür Haarperlen schenkt..._

Als Jack erwachte, spürte er, dass er Sand im Mund hatte. Und dass seine Hosenbeine naß waren. Er machte den zwecklosen Versuch, den Sand auszuspucken. Aber mit Sand im Mund war es mit Gefängnissen: Er war meistens leichter drinnen als wieder draußen.

Er legte den Kopf wieder auf den Boden und bemerkte, dass er am Strand lag. Vermutet hatte er es zwar, aber richig bewusst wurde es ihm erst in dem Moment, wo sein Kopf den leicht feuchten Sand berührte. Er öffnete die Augen einen Spalt weit, nur genung, um die aktuellen Lichtverhältnisse prüfen zu können. Eine grelle, gelbe karbianische Nachmittagssonne stach ihm direkt in die Augen.

"_Wieso wacht man immer dann auf, wenn die Sonne einem direkt in die Augen scheint?"_, dachte er und hörte seine innere Stimme, wie sie plötzlich sehr sarkatisch wurde.

Aber wo war er überhaupt?  
Das Problem an dieser Frage ja, dass man dazu die Augen öffnen musste, und Jack hielt es momentan für besser, sie geschloßen zu halten.  
"_Gut, nächste Frage!_"  
Wie war er hierhin gekommen, wo auch immer dieser Flecken Sand, auf dem sein schwerer Kopf lag, war?  
Er hatte keinerlei Errinerung.

Gut, er war Jack Sparrow. **Captain** Jack Sparrow. Und alles, was mit diesem Namen verbunden war: Charme, gutes Aussehen, Stil, usw. Wäre die Gefahr nicht gewesen, noch mehr Sand zwichen die Zähne zu bekommen, hätte Jack gegrinst.

Aber er wusste nicht mehr, wie er dorthin gekommen war, wo "hier" war. Wo auch immer das sein sollte. Er konnte sich nur an die Black Pearl errinern, das beste Schiff in der ganzen Karibik, an seine ihm reu ergebene Mannschaft und an einen reich gefüllten Laderaum.

Er beschloß, den Kopf zur Seite zu drehen und seine Augen aufzumachen. Es tat nich so weh, wie er vermutet hatte, aber sein Kopf dröhnte immer noch - und seine Hosen waren nass. Viel zu nass für seinen Geschmack.

Er stand auf, spuckte noch ein paar Mal erfolgslos, in der Hoffnung, den Sand aus dem Mund los zu werden. Dann sah er sich auf der Insel um.  
Sie war klein, schien unbewohnt und - klein. Eine typische Insel für Leute in seiner Situation.

Er nahm sein Fernrohr aus dem Gürtel und suchte damit den Horizont ab - es hatte das Wasser erstaunlich gut überstanden. Er war nun tatsächlich ein Schiffbrüchiger.  
"_Na ja, früher oder später kommen sie mich eh abbholen._"

Jack beschloß, das Inselchen genauer zu erkunden - allerdings glaubte er nicht, dass dies ihm tagelange Beschäftigung schaffen würde. Er tippe eher auf 45 Minuten. Aber besser als überhaupt nichts. Er ging in das kleine Palmenwäldchen, das direkt an den Strand anschloß.

---

Endweder wurde die Insel breiter oder er lief im Kreis, was angesichts des Dickichts völlig normal war. Jedenfalls schwitze er angesichts der Hitze und der immer höher werdenden Zahl der Mückenstiche, die er auf seiner Haut zählte. Er hasste die tropischen Wälder. Noch mehr als Meuterer.

Schweiß lief ihm von seiner Stirn in seine Augen, die anfingen zu brennen und sogleich trännten. Innerlich rollte er mit den Augen.  
"_Jetzt fange ich auch noch an zu We..._" Er konnte den Satz nicht zu Ende denken, denn er erblickte eine merkwürdige Gestalt, die offenbar auf einer Art Lichtung stand.

Ungefähr 5 Meter vor Jack stand jemand. Und allem Anschein jemand, dessen Outifit auf die Insel passte. Oder, bei näherer überlegung, auf jemanden, der solche Inseln besuchte, passte.  
Der Typ hatte Sandalen an, dazu eine schwarze Hose, die ihm bis zu den Knöcheln ging. Darüber trug er ein merkwürdiges dunkelrotes Hemd, das offenbar keine Knöpfe hatte und für den Rest merkwürdig kurz geschnitten war, jedenfalls in der Armregion.

Entgegen dem, was man bei seiner Kleidung erwarten würde, war der Junge - Jack schätze ihn auf nicht älter als 25 -, nicht braungebrannt, ja richtig blass und seine Haut war mit spärlichen Sommersprossen gesprenkelt. Seine blassroten Lippen formten ein Lächeln, als er Jack mit seinen wachen, sehr blaß-hellblauen ansah und seine rotbraunen Augenbrauen leicht hochzog. Ein Lächeln, als hätte er Jack bereits erwartet.

Was Jack am meisten erstaunte, waren die Haare des Typen. Sie waren mit einem schwarzen Kopftuch, auf dem ein silberer Drache, umrandet von einem exotisch ausehenden Muster, aufgestickt war, nach hinten gehalten. An ihrem Ansatz waren sie dunkelbraun, wurden nach unten hin immer heller, bis zu einem Orangerot, das zu einem Dunkelnrot in den Spitzen überging. Die Haare gingen ihm bis zur Schulter, wo sie sich nach oben hin bogen.

Auf seinem Rücken hatte der Junge eine Schwertscheide. Nun, jedenfalls etwas, das wie eine schmale Schwertscheide aussah. "_Merkwürdiger Junge_", dachte Jack, "_Aber vieleicht erweist er sich als nützlich..._"

"Hallo!"  
Jack setzte sein freundschaftlichtes Lächeln auf und bot dem Fremden seine Hand an.  
"Hi, Pirat."  
Wieder dieser merkwürdige Lächeln, als hätte er Jack schon erwartet.  
"**Capatain** Jack Sparrow."  
Jack hob seinen Arm etwas hoher und näher an den Jungen heran und lächelte so charmant er konnte.  
"Das bezweifele ich, Jack.", erwiederte der Junge.  
"**Captain** Jack, für dich. Was bezweifelst du, Junge?"  
"Das Captain."  
"Wie meinst du das?"  
Wieder dieses Lächeln.  
"Nun, ich sah kein Schiff, Pirat."  
"Die Black Pearl sieht man auch nicht einfach so. Aber bald wirst das beneidenswerte Vergnügen haben, sie zu sehen."  
"So?"

Langsam nervte dieser Junge. Er war an Aggoranz und Selbstsicherheit kaum zu überbieten. Ausserdem hatte er weder nasse Hosenbeine noch Schweiß in den Augen. Und seine Errinerung schien komplett zu sein. Aber Jack wusste, wie man sich aus solchen Situationen herauswand.

Er ging näher zu dem Jungen, legte ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter und legte sein zweideutigtes Lächeln auf, während der sagte:  
"Was willst du? Etwas Spaß mit mir haben?"  
Der Junge schloss die Augen zur Hälfte und grinste noch zweideutiger zurück, als er antwortete:  
"Hängt ganz davon ab..."  
Er packte Jacks Arm mit der Rechten und verdrehte ihn ruckartig. Jack spürte für einen Moment lang nur den überraschend kommenden Schmerz, und dann, wie er auf dem Boden lag und die Klinge eines gekrümmtem, asitaisch ausehenden Schwertes seinen Hals berührte.

"...was sie unter Spaß verstehen, Captain Jack Sparrow.", beendete der Junge seinen Satz, wobei er das "Captain" besonders spöttisch aussprach.  
"Mein Name ist übrigens Leal Ojis, falls es sie intressiert, Jack."  
"Du magst es hart, was, Leal?"  
Jack wusste sogleich, das es ein Fehler war, denn der kalte Stahl drückte fester gegen seinen Hals.  
"Gaaanz ruhig, okay? Sag mir einfach, was du willst. Egal was es ist."  
Bei dem letzten Satz setzte Jack wieder sein zweideutiges Lächeln auf. Grinsend antworte Leal:  
"Das einzige, was ich will, sind keine Zeugen. Viel Spaß noch auf der Insel, Captain Sparrow!"

----

Das nächste, was Jack spürte, war ein schmerzender Kopf - und wieder einmal Sonnenlicht, das ihm genau in die Augen stach. Er roch den unverkennbaren Geruch von schwarzgebranntem Rum, und als er sich umdrehte, endeckte er eine offene Rumflasche, an der ein Zettel befestigt war.

In quasi unleserlicher Handschrift stand drauf:  
_ Wenn sie dies lesen, bin ich längst weg. Ich habe ihnen etwas Rum dagelassen, damit können sie sich die Zeit vertreiben, bis das nächste Schmugglerschiff meine Ladung abholen kommt. Was ihre offentsichtliche Gedächnisslücke angeht, erlauben sie mir, sie zu füllen, Captain Sparrow:_

_An dem Abend, bevor sie angeschwemmt wurden, sah ich ihr Schiff. Da schwarze Segel doch etwas ungewöhnliches hier in der Gegend sind, habe ich mir die Sache genauer angeschaut. Man hat sie über die Planke gehen gelassen. Es ist wahr, dass die See etwas stürmisch war, deshalb wohl auch ihr Gedächnissverlust._

_Sie werden ihre Pistole finden, die ich ihnen vorsichthalber abgenommen habe. Die Schmuggler werden bald kommen. Vieleicht sehen wir uns irgendwann mal wieder. Ich hätte zu gerne gegen sie gekämpft, aber die Umstände ließen dies nicht zu. Meine Geschäfte gehen sie nichts an und sind auch nicht weiter von belang, aber ich bin sicher, wir treffen nochmal aufeinander._

_Leben sie wohl, **Captain Jack Sparrow**!  
ergebenst ihr   
Leal Ojis_

Jack musste zwei große Schlucke Rum trinken, bevor ihm klar wurde, was der Brief bedeutete: Seine Mannschaft hatte gemeutert! Er war nicht länger Captain der Black Pearl. Jedenfalls nicht mehr ausführender. Lange Zeit saß er still da und blickte den Horizont an. Als er erneut zur Rumflasche greifen wollte, bemerkte er, wie ihm eine einsame Träne über die unrasierte Wange kullerte.


End file.
